Remnants of Twilight: Age of Arius
Remnants of Twilight: Age of Arius a 2D Story-driven JRPG that follows Oboro Lazera, and his sister, Vira Lazera, as they traverse five different planets to prevent the resurrection of the Dark Goddess, Amaya. Jump into a world inspired by Pagan mythology and folklore as you combat the many enemies in your way from demons, supernatural beings, and even gods themselves. Story Long before the dawn of man, there existed two beings of absolute power and intelligence who had spawned from the very stars that filled the realm of Rumara. These two beings were known as Jaizen and Amaya. For years these two beings fought with each other due to their conflicted beliefs about the world they wanted to create. Jaizen, wanted to create a world of serenity and peace, where all life could live in harmony. However, Amaya wanted a world full of destruction and anguish, where those who lived spent their life in endless pain and suffering. Evenly matched in power and intelligence, they decided to deal with their discrepancy through other methods, thus began the Karma War. Lesser Beings known as the Exceed were born from the essence of both Jaizen and Amaya, and forced to war against each other on their newly formed planet, Karma. For 500 years, the Exceed fought against each other in the name of their creators, but still the war would not end. It had finally dawned on Jaizen that he had allowed Amaya to trick him into giving her what she wants, a world of endless suffering. He pleaded with Amaya to assist him in ending the senseless war, but his words fell on deaf ears. With no other choice and the want to repent for his sins, Jaizen attempted to pull all the Exceed off of Karma and place them onto a new planet known as Mavin. Amaya would not have this, and attempted to finally rid Jaizen from Rumara for good by sucking away his life force. Though all hope had seemed lost for Jaizen, deep inside he gained the strength to stop Amaya from draining away his power, and instead drained her within him. From the now combined powers of his and Amaya, Jaizen forged the sword known as Acacius, which he used to carve the planet Karma into five lesser planets. He placed divine laws upon the universe, then sealed himself within Acacius. Acacius then shattered into five pieces, which shot into the depths of each planet, bringing forth new life to each. Now a new evil has risen, breaking the will of Jaizen in an attempt to revive Amaya back into the world. Follow Oboro and Vira Lazera, as they traverse the five planets to stop the threat and bring peace back to Rumara. Features *Traditional Active Time Battle System with a slight twist to give you more control over the fight. By adding in features such as "Zodimic Synergy", Skill Combinations, and Divine/Deviant Resonance, a little bit more depth was added to the Battle System overall. Every enemy has been fine-tuned to have their own unique strategies, hoping to prevent a lazy battle system that only lives up to "one button wonders". *Create a vast array of Items, Titles, Outfits, and many more with the Alchemic Historia crafting system. *Gather a variety of Achievements throughout the game to show off your epic skills as well as unlock new in-game items and features. *Explore a vast mythologically inspired world from the beautiful Sakura Forest, or the bloodied battlefield of the Olympus Arena. *Enjoy power-ups and new features as you replay the game through the New Game+ mode.. *Replay the past and learn about the world’s history in Legacy Mode. *Enjoy the beautiful art style and the heavy soundtrack. *A large cast of diverse characters of all different backgrounds. *Customize each character with their own unlockable costumes and outfits. *Customize each character to your liking through the Talent System, and Zodimic Augmentation *Ascend to a higher being in battle by resonating with each character’s distinct “Exceed” through a powerful transformation feature known as “Divine Resonance” Video External links *Kickstarter campaign *Official game site *DeviantArt Category:Age of Arius